Prophet
by Fireblast123
Summary: I know nothing of my past, but everything of the future. I can't move my legs, but my mind walks around the planet. I am a bystander to the world's events, yet instrumental to their happenings. I am Prophet, and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

I really need to stop making these stories.

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia and all related characters. I own the original characters.

* * *

The man opened his eyes, wincing as the sunlight struck them. He propped himself up with one arm, using the other to rub his head. "...The hell?" He glanced around, taking in his surroundings with a confused look on his face. "How'd I get here?" He mumbled. He was in a dense forest, with sounds and scents of nature coming from all around.

The man tried to lift himself to his feet, but something stopped him from doing so. "What the...?" He tried again and again, each time failing to move his legs. His eyes widened in shock as he continued to struggle. "No no NO!" Fearing the worst, he punched one of his legs with all his might. "...Nothing..." He mumbled. "Great. I'm crippled. How the hell did that happen?"

_"And why am I so calm about it?"_He thought to himself sarcastically. _"Maybe I'm so upset that my emotions have come around full-circle. Oh well, nothing I can do about it."_

He tried to remember what brought him to this situation. Then tried to remember farther than that. Then farther, and farther and farther, until he was forced to accept the truth. "Great. I have no idea about how I got here, or anything before that, or anything, and I'm crippled, and I have no idea where I am. Might as well hang a sign around my neck that says 'Dead Man Walking.'" He thought for a second. "Or sitting."

He then heard a noise coming from behind him. At first, he couldn't tell what it was, but after a few seconds, he recognised it as a voice. Multiple of them. "Hey!" He shouted into the wilderness. "I need help here! I-"

The man stopped short when he saw the person who walked through the bushes. It was a man in armor, holding a whip in his hand. His silver helmet gleamed ominously in the light. The evil smirk didn't help either. Something in the crippled man's mind screamed _Run!_, but his body obviously couldn't do anything about it.

"Well well well, look what the monsters dragged in." The armored man chuckled evilly. "Looks like Lord Magnius gets a free slave today."

The word _vermin _instantly crossed his mind when the man heard the name Magnius, but he had no time to ponder over this, as the soldier had already started dragging him away, threatening to use his whip if he didn't comply.

Of course, he couldn't comply, so by the time they reached a large fortress of steel, the amnesiac had already gotten a collection of large bruises, gashes, and welts. He could hardly focus as he was dragged through the complex, until he was suddenly thrown forward and bashed his chin on the metal floor.

"Why did you bring this vermin here?" Came a gravelly voice from somewhere in front of the man. Although he was still seeing stars from his beating, he instantly connected the voice to the name Magnius.

"Well, sir, I found it laying in the middle of the forest about a mile away. It's not on our records of Palmacosta citizens, so I figured I should bring it back here."

_"I'm not even worthy enough to have a gender? Damn Desians."_ The name of the organization popped up from somewhere in his mind, and he somehow knew it was right. In the blink of an eye, memories, visions, faces, places, and various other recognisable things flashed through his mind.

"Argh!" The man clutched his head in agony as memories flooded into his brain.

Magnius glared at his minion. "What is wrong with this thing?"

"I'm not sure, sir. I think it may be a bit...Damaged. I had to drag it all the way here, because it refused to use its legs. I actually noticed that if I ever whipped its legs or anything below the waist, he never even seemed to no-"

"You brought me a cripple?!" Magnius roared.

"I-I'm sorry m-my Lord! I-I just thought-"

"Enough! Take it to the execution room. We have no need for a _cripple_."

"Right away, sir!"

But before the soldier could even take a step, the man shouted, "Wait!" He was whipped. "Ow! Hey, don't kill me!"

"Why not?" Magnius growled. "Your legs are useless and you aren't even registered. No one will miss you, and you have no use here. Hell, I doubt even an exsphere will do you any good, vermin."

"But...But..." He tried to think of a way out of this situation using all the knowledge he just painfully gained. "I-I'm a...A prophet!"

The soldier started dragging away the man. "Enough of your begging! Lord Magnius has no use for-"

"Hold on a second." Magnius halted his lacky with his command. "A prophet you say?" He addressed the man with a devilish smirk. "Please, amuse me. Right here, right now. Tell me a fortune."

_"That's not exactly what a prophet does but..."_ The man cleared his throat. "Tell me, do you know of a boy named Lloyd Irving?"

"Do I?" The Grand Cardinal gave a dry chuckle. "That pesky runt has caused some trouble with us, why?"

"Where is he now?"

Magnius growled. "Aren't _you_ supposed to know that?"

"I know of important details, not trivial things such as that."

"...Last time my men reported back, he was near Hima."

The man took a deep breath before continuing. "Go to Palmacosta and stage a public execution for the shopkeeper who failed to supply your men. Lloyd will catch wind of this, and come running to save her. Lloyd will do anything to protect people, and that anything can easily be something stupid."

Magnius gave the man a long, hard look. "What's your name, boy?"

_"Hell if I know."_ He thought. _"That's one thing this massive headache didn't come with: my own history."_

"I am known by my profession. I am Prophet. Nice to do business with you, Lord Magnius."

* * *

So...Whaddya think? Yes, no, maybe so? What's good, what's bad, what's ugly? Yeah, it's short. But That's how I roll.

Please, tell me what you think in a review, and thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Magnius, after deciding to let Prophet live, decided to let the man live in the best room they could offer.

Of course, being a "little more than worthless piece of trash," all that meant was a small and dingy cell that wasn't filled to the brim with other humans. Prophet was to remain there for a week as the Desians started to work on the plan that the cripple prophesied. If he was right, he'd stay alive. If he was wrong...He didn't like to think of that.

Despite his immobile state, Magnius thought it wise to station a guard at his cell. After all, if he could see the future, who knows what other magic he could do. So, to wither away his boredom, Prophet decided to get to know his guard, which so happened to be female. Flirting was his first method, but all that ended up with was a whip to the face.

"Why do you female Desians wear such provocative clothing?"

_whap!_

"You know, most female Desians use spears. Why you with a whip? The dominating type, eh?"

_whap!_

"You know, you're probably going to give me a few scars with all your whipping. I heard that some women find scars sexy."

_whap!_

After the first day of this, Prophet decided to go with small talk. He actually got some answers out of this, but they all came with an insult.

"So, what's your name?"

"What does it matter to a piece of garbage like you?"

"I like to get to know the people who want to kill me."

"Don't you have something better to do than bug me?"

"Yes. I could sit here and angst away the time, moaning and whining about how my life sucks and that I'm going to die. You'd rather I do that, because I don't mind."

"I took this station because I wanted to get _away_ from the filth that does that."

"Then tell me your name and I'll gladly shut up for now."

"...Alexandria."

"Nice to meet you, Alex!"

_whap!_

"It's _Alexandria_. No more, no less."

And Prophet gladly stopped talking for the day. The next day, he decided to continue his little small talk adventure. "You know, I know of all the major points of this base, yet I hardly recall any mess halls or sleeping quarters. Do you people even have them?"

Alexandria growled in annoyance. "If I told you, you could try to poison our food supplies, or kill us in our sleep, or some such."

"Oh yes," Prophet rolled his eyes. "the man with useless legs trying to kill an entire base filled with people who want to watch me suffer and or die. I don't think the odds could be more impossible even if you tried."

"Why will you not shut your trap, you pathetic piece of trash?"

"Like I said, it's either this, or whining about everything. Now-"

_whap!_

"What did I do _that _time?!" Alexandria didn't bother with a response. "You know, I think Franziska would be a much more fitting name for you."

"That was my mother's name! How the _hell_ did you know that?!"

_"I don't know why, but that explains so much."_ Prophet just shrugged. "I'm Prophet the prophet."

On his fourth day of captivity, the man was taken away to Magnius's control room. Upon entry, he was immediately lifted up by his rag of a shirt and punched in the face. Hard. An audible _crack_ was heard as Prophet's nose broke. "VERMIN! You did not tell me that the boy would actually rescue the bitch yesterday! I was _injured_ for your idiocy! We gained nothing out of this! **_NOTHING!_**"

Prophet, who was thrown onto the floor after the large half-elf's fit of rage, cupped his nose in one hand while he propped himself up with his other. "I-ow...I told you. I cannot-ow...Cannot foresee minor details such as that. The execution was staged, and Lloyd and his companions are likely on their way here as we speak. I was correct in those regards...Owowow."

"Then tell me," Magnius sneered. "What will happen when they _do _get here? Know this, vermin:" He lifted Prophet by his shirt again and slammed him into a wall. "if you foresee something not in our favor, you _will_ die. Your skin will be stripped off your body, and your limbs will be torn off limb from limb. You _will_ die a slow and agonizing death. Now, _what do you see?!_"

"Promise me you will not kill me until I finish?"

"I promise _nothing_."

"...Glad we're on the same page. Lloyd and friends will attempt to storm this fortress. They will manage to reach this room, right here, and confront you. _But!_" Prophet shouted when he saw Magnius pull back for another punch. "You took a hostage, correct? And Lloyd knows this?" The Grand Cardinal of Fire didn't say anything, but steadied his hand. "Her name is Chocolat, and Lloyd killed her grandmother back in the Iselia raid. Her name was Marble, and she turned into a monster because of the exsphere's side effects. Now, Chocolat doesn't know this; so if you reveal this little tidbit while she's in their company, she will not only hate the group with all her heart, but she will willingly be taken prisoner and Lloyd and friends will be emotionally disturbed. That would be where you attack, and successfully kill Lloyd, the Chosen, and all of them."

Magnius dropped the prophet onto the ground. "Take him back to his cell." He ordered Alexandria, who was there to make sure nothing went wrong. "His prediction is satisfactory. In fact, give him a bit extra in his dinner."

"So I get _two_ pieces of bread? Oh, joy!"

"Actually, make it half the usual."

"...Dammit.

* * *

...I just played Final Fantasy XII again, and I apologise if Prophet seems a bit too much like Balthier. But I love writing someone as witty as that, so I couldn't pass up the chance!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

"Why do you hate Humans so much?"

It was a simple question really, and Prophet was bored yet again, so he continued with his pointless questioning of the guard, Alexandria. Lloyd wouldn't be at the base for another couple days, so while his nose continued to heal (an odd ability he discovered: he had an exceptional recovery rate. Whip marks from two days ago were already just faint scars on his body), he decided to play his fun time-wasting game.

Unfortunately, Alexandria wasn't very fun. "What's it to you, vermin?"

"I'm curious. Didn't we go through this the other day?"

"Don't you already know, anyways? You knew my mother's name."

"I guessed." _whap! _"Again with the whip?!"

"That's not the reason you told me the other day."

"...Really? I must apologize, I don't have a very good memory."

Alexandria banged her fist against the steel bars to the cell. "Then how the hell are you a prophet?!"

The prisoner shrugged. "Visions and memories are two different things. In fact, the reason I call myself Prophet is because I recall absolutely nothing about my past. But this is off topic. Back to my original question: Why do you hate Humans? I'm sure every Desian has their reason, I want to hear yours."

"Why should I tell _you_?"

Prophet sighed. "Now you're just being stubborn."

"And you aren't?!"

"...Good point. But remember, I can always resort to the angst option."

"Dear Martel, why do you not have an off button?!"

"Now where'd be the fun in that?"

_whap!_

"You must be some kind of masochist for continuously provoking me." The Desian snarled.

"Well, I _am_ starting to get used to the whippings, which is slightly unsettling. Here's a thought: you answer my question, and I'll shut up. Deal?"

Alexandria thought for a moment before saying, "Fine. But it's not something amazing or whatever. In fact, half of the Desians here have the same reasons as I do."

"I'm all ears." Prophet pushed himself against the nearby wall, sencirely eager to hear her tale.

"Don't know why I'm telling you this..." The Desian mumbled before starting her story. "It was about twenty years back. Humans razed my village to the ground for no other reason except that we were the 'lesser breed.' And here I am."

"That's terrible!"

"I don't need your false sympathy."

"What? Oh, yeah, sympathy. But your storytelling skills! No buildup, no climax, and hardly a resolution! I guess you never got to story composition in school before it was destroyed, but st-"

_whap!_

"You said you'd shut up afterwards."

"Fine, fine." Prophet proceeded to push himself as far back in the tiny cell as possible so he wouldn't be tempted to converse with the whip-happy Desian. Although he couldn't fall asleep for the entire night, he thought and pondered over how he could help change and prevent the events that swam through his mind. He recalled reading multiple stories about time travel. The morals of each one boiled down to two distinct theories.

One: Time is Set in Stone. With this theory, no matter how much time travel and alterations are made, the future will not be changed. Whether this is because the time traveller, in their attempt to change time, ends up causing the event they want to change, or because all that happens is a separate time-line being created, but the time traveller has no way of getting there, or some other odd method. The point is with this theory, time cannot be changed.

Two: Ripples into Waves. This theory says that even the smallest change in the past can drastically alter the future. This could be accidentally wiping out an entire species in the past, which completely changes and or destroys the future's ecosystem, or preventing two people from meeting, thereby preventing an entire family line from being created, or various other ways. With this theory, time is as fragile as glass.

Prophet smirked as he spontaneously came up with a third theory. The "Who Cares?" theory. With this, the time traveller does whatever the hell he wants just for the fun of it.

He inwardly chuckled to himself with this thought, and he was finally able to drift asleep. Unfortunately, his sleep was soon interrupted by a blaring alarm and flashing lights. Prophet crawled over to the front of the cell (dignity be damned) to see what was going on. _"Lloyd couldn't have gotten here this soon, could he?"_

He glanced over at Alexandria, who was quickly preparing to go into battle. "What seems to be the problem, officer?" Prophet asked, although he had a pretty good feeling he knew the answer.

"The Human and his friends are here, idiot!" She snarled as she put on her gloves. It was a bit disappointing to Prophet; his guard never wore any extra armor than necessary when stationed at his cell, yet her helmet was always on. He's never even seen her face, and she was going to get slaughtered by the good guys!

A lightbulb went off in the man's head. "Hey, Alexandria."

"What?! Can't you see I'm busy?!" She strapped one of her shin-guards on.

"Please, don't go out there."

"Why? You think I'll die?"

"No, you _will_ die if you confront them! Besides, aren't you supposed to stay here and prevent me from escaping?"

The Desian stopped her preparations for a moment, deep in thought, then said in a solemn, yet resolved, voice, "Protecting Lord Magnius overrides all other orders. We are prepared to throw away our lives for him, if need be."

"Screw the rules, I want you to live!" Prophet then proceeded to reach out between the bars of his cell and grab Alexandria's leg. "Please, _stay here and listen_! No matter how many Desians get in their way, Lloyd's group will plow through them with ease and kill Magnius! They will rescue all the captives here and blow this fortress to kingdom come!"

"I-you...! I mean-what...?" She stuttered as she tried to yank her limb away from the prisoner, but his grip was surprisingly tight. "Wh-why should I listen to a p-piece of trash like you?! Why-why you you even want t-t-o help me?! Mag-Magnius will _not_ die! Wh-what are you-"

"Because _you_ don't want to die, _I_ don't want you to die, and I know of a way to keep us _both_ from dieing! Please," He loosened his grip when he noticed that Alexandria stopped struggling. "stay here and listen." When he was pretty sure she was listening (it was hard to tell when he couldn't see her eyes), he completely let go of her arm.

She stayed.

"Okay...Okay, good. Now, do you have any normal clothing?" She shook her head. "Damn. Well, you know of any spare...rags that you give to the Humans?" The Desian flinched when she realized what Prophet was suggesting. "Oh spare me your pride. Find a place to dump your armor and put one of these..." he motioned to a simple, dirty, brown piece of cloth that covered his body, "lovely outfits on, and get in this cell with me. But make sure you bring the keys back." He added as an afterthought.

About five minutes later, a woman came walking back, holding a ring of keys in her pale hand. She had short pale-green hair, and deep purple eyes. Or eye, as she was wearing a black headband that wrapped around her head at an angle, covering her right eye.

Her entire face was deep red in embarrassment, but she continued to hold her head high as she approached the cell. "H-How do I know y-you won't try and st-strangle me or something when I-I open the door?"

"Would you have done what I asked if you truely thought I'd do that?"

Alexandria hissed a curse as she unlocked the door and walked inside the cell. Prophet did nothing but watch her with his eyes as she closed the door with a _clang!_ "Okay...Now what?"

"Is there a way to lock the door from the inside?" The crippled man asked. Alexandria simply pointed at the door, where on closer inspection there appeared to be a keyhole on the inside of the cell. "...Brilliant design flaw, wouldn't you say?"

The Desian sighed as she locked the door from the inside. "This area of the base was built all the way back from when the Desians were first created. Magnius decided not to upgrade this area because..."

Prophet motioned with his hand for her to continue, but realised she was still facing away from him. "Because...?"

"This cell is where he decapitated his first Human with his bare hands."

"...Well that's a pleasant thought. Now, toss the keys a bit away from the cell."

Alexandria whipped her head around to give the man an incredulous glare. "_What_?!"

Prophet rolled his eyes and started explaining to her in a tone similar to that of a parent talking to their five year old child. "We have to play the role of 'Helpless Prisoners' effectively, correct? Well, we wouldn't look very helpless if we had the keys in a cell where it could be unlocked from either side."

"...If they don't come and rescue us, I will whip you until your legs won't be the _only_ thing you can't feel." She grumbled and lightly tossed the keys through the cell bars.

"Splendid!"

"...Now what?"

"We wait, my dear Alex...andria." He added after he saw the glare she was giving him. "We wait."

* * *

...I got nothing. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

"So, while we wait, how about a game?"

"No."

"Oh, I know a good game! How about I Spy?"

"I just said-"

"I spy with my little eyes something...dirty, unused, and uncared for."

"You."

"Well, it _is _true that I haven't taken a shower in a week or so, but I was talking about this cell. Oh, you said this is where Magnius preformed his first decapitation?"

"By hand, yes. What does it matter?"

"I think I still see the bloodstain from when that happened."

"You're looking up, you know."

"Guess the bastard tossed the head up at the ceiling. Must've made a nice splat...Ew." _slap!_ "Ow!"

Alexandria growled as she pulled her hand back from Prophet's face. "Don't you _dare _talk about Lord Magnius that way!"

The Human rolled his eyes. "I apologise if I insulted my warden and tormentor in any way, shape, or form."

"Don't make me whip you, boy."

"Oh! I get a gender-specific term now? You _do _care!" Before the Desian could speak up again, Prophet pondered out loud, "Wait, where's your whip? All you have on is a rag."

"It's coiled around my waist."

The man smirked. "Then you'd have to reveal yourself if you ever wanted to take it out, because that rag is all you got...Now I'm curious about what color your panties a-" _wham!_ "Dammit, why the nose?! I was kidding! _Kidding_!"

Alexandria cracked her knuckles after retracting her fist. "You don't kid about that kind of thing. Now even human sympathizers would think you're a piece of trash."

_"Jeez, can no one take a joke?_" Prophet growled to himself. "Sorry, I'm just getting a bit impatient. I know they'll come by here. I...Just don't know when."

"...Why did you hesitate?"

"What hesitation? I don't hesitate. All of my visions are absolute and will definitely come true."

"I heard hesitation. Tell me, or your nose won't be the only thing broken."

"...But if I tell you, you may do even worse things to me..."

"...I hate you. So, _so_ much."

"Yes, yes, I believe you have established that fact already."

The two fell back into an awkward silence again, but neither of them tried to break it. When they finally heard sounds of a person coming down the hall, they both pushed up against the bars in anticipation. "Hello...? Any more captives here?"

"That's Neil!" Prophet whispered in cheer, then louder, "Yes! Yes, down here!"

Governor General Dorr's right-hand man came speeding down the hallway, flanked by three escapees that had equipped themselves with salvaged Desian armor and weapons. Neil himself was carrying a rapier and shield, which were both covered in a bit of blood. "Are you the only ones here?" The man asked as he grabbed the keys that Alexandria threw away earlier.

Prophet hadn't a clue, so he discreetly motioned for the Half-Elf to answer. "Umm, yes. This-I mean I heard this was an area used only for the important prisoners. We're the only two here."

Neil nodded and unlocked the door. After Alexandria walked out, he looked at Prophet expectantly. "I must apologise," he said. "but my legs are busted. I need to be carried out of here."

The rescuer nodded and motioned for one of his men to carry Prophet, piggy-back style. "This is the last section of the base, so we'll be just heading out straight away." Neil informed as they walked through the Ranch, several Desian bodies strewn about. "The Cho-I mean...Our strike team is heading for Magnius as we speak to finally end this once and for all."

"You mean Lloyd and his buddies?" Prophet remarked.

"How...?"

He shrugged. "We were in a cell for special guests, right? Well, I was forced to be Magnius's strategist of sorts, so I kinda planned this entire thing. Of course, I planned it in a way where Mangie thought he could win, but secretly I knew that Lloyd would come."

"I see..." Neil nodded, then turned to the mint-haired girl. "And why were you there, if you don't mind me asking?"

Alexandria froze, not expecting that question. But fortunately, "She's from a group of anti-Ranch rebels. They've been giving Magnius some trouble as of late, so he killed all but one of their last raiding group and placed her in the cell for later interrogation."

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss."

"It-it's alright. We...We knew the risks, so..." Alexandria stuttered, trying to fit this new cover-up info into her mind.

They fell into an uneasy silence as they continued out of the base. After walking out a ways ("Oh sweet, sweet sunlight!" the captives cheered), they noticed a few Desians run past them. "Everyone, run!" Shouted the blur. "The Ranch will explode in a matter of minutes! Run for your lives!"

There was a stunned silence before someone spoke. "Ohh, fireworks! Can we watch?" No one answered his query as the group started to move faster away from the base. "Fine, spoil my fun. Jerks."

It was a while after the Ranch self-destructed when Neil went back to the ruins of the base ("Best. Fireworks. Ever.") to meet with Lloyd and his group. "So, uh..." The man that Prophet was commandeering spoke. "How'd your legs get busted?"

"I honestly don't recall." Prophet shrugged. "I've lost most of my memory since about a week ago, or somewhere along those lines. I've been like this since I woke up. It doesn't bother me much though. I can get out on a whole bunch of manual labor, so less work for me!" He then remembered he was talking to a guy who had pushed boxes and was whipped for who knows how long. "Erm, I mean..."

The man laughed. "Is alright. I know what you mean. More than once I thought to break legs, but then Desians would kill me. That was no good."

"Excuse me," Alexandria spoke up. "but you have an odd accent I don't recognise. Where do you come from?"

"Old tiny village." The man said while shifting Prophet around on his back. "No name. Magnius burned it to ground yers ago. I'm last one left." The Half-Elf suddenly looked very guilty, but the man took it as a look of pity. "No worries! Is alright now, I'm over it. I shall live with Palmacostans now, make better life. One day I might try to make village again, but until then I will rest." He looked over his shoulder at the man on his back. "I am David. What are your names?"

"The ball of sunshine over there is Alexandria, and I'm Prophet."

"Prophet...?"

"Well, I don't remember my name, but Magnius thought my skills were very much like a prophecy, so yeah."

"Hah! You are very funny man. I like you!"

"Glad to know. You aren't half bad yourself."

Alexandria groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. Looks like the amnesiac pulled another into their little entourage. What fun.

* * *

If it's hard to tell what David is saying, he has a Russian accent...Damn Team Fortress 2, infulencing me and stuff.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

After three days of travelling, the entire group of Human Ranch refugees plus the Chosen's party had reached the port city of Palmacosta. The Inn and various locals had immediately volunteered to house the ex-captives, while the shops and restaurants had soon ordered extra clothes and food from their suppliers.

Suffice to say, much was done within three hours from the town's first glimpse at the ragtag group. Prophet, Alexandria, and (at Prophet's request) David had been given a two-bed room at the Inn, with David offering to sleep on the floor.

"Hey, Alexandria." Prophet stated. "You see that large mirror sitting in the corner there?"

"I'm _kind of_ in the middle of something." She retorted from the washroom.

Prophet continued as if the Half-Elf hadn't said anything, "Well, I just realised that I haven't a clue as to how I look, but that mirror is set at an angle that I cannot see myself in. If you could be a dear, would you move it in a way so I could see myself?"

"Why not ask David?"

"He's gone to converse with the locals and whatnot, and also to possibly find a smith or woodworker to make me a wheelchair of sorts."

"Since when?"

"Since an hour ago."

"...An hour?!"

"Yes, you've been in there for quite some ti-"

Alexandria slammed open the washroom door and started to look around the room frantically. "Dammit! I'm gonna be late! Oh, the major will have my head on a pike if I-"

Prophet cleared his throat. "I do hope that you're not dressed like that...Or undressed like that, as an apology for all the hell you brought me back at the Ranch. After all, I thought you were much better than that."

Alexandria's eyes widened as far as they could as she realised that she wasn't back in the female Desian quarters anymore. She was, in fact, in a room, naked, with a crippled man who saved her life and seemed to be appreciating the view. Her face turned beet-red as she covered herself with her hand and arms, gave a small squeak of extreme embarrassment, and bolted back into the washroom.

_"I'm probably going to be smacked or worse when she gets out of there. But it was worth it." _Prophet snickered to himself.

It wasn't too long after the predicted smack that David came back with a large, wood and metal contraption. "Great news!" He cheered. "I found smith who make this for Prophet, free of charge!"

"Woo!" Prophet whooped at the sight of the wheelchair. "Freedom!"

As the large man helped the smaller man into the wheelchair, he spoke again in a much more serious tone, "I also hear bad news. Very bad." He took the resulting silence as a sign to continue. "I hear Governor General Dorr was found dead in own basement. Neil says it was the last act of Desians."

"That...That's just..." Alexandria couldn't decide to either be happy that her comrades had extracted some form of justice, or upset because Dorr never really did anything wrong.

Thankfully, the crippled man filled in her blanks. "Well, that's all boohoo and stuff, but if you'll excuse me, I have to leave for a bit."

Or maybe not so thankfully. "You not upset?" David asked incredulously.

"Of course I am, but I'm still on a bit of a euphoric high from being free and able to move of my own free will to be sad. Now," he started to roll towards the door. "I have to go meet and thank the ones responsible for our freedom. Anyone willing to join? I heard a couple workers as they passed the door saying that they're staying in a couple rooms down the hall. Apparently that info is supposed to stay hush-hush so they won't be swamped with happy people giving their thanks to the Chosen, but since we _do_ know, I say we do just that."

"You go ahead." David said as he lied down on the small mattress on the floor that was brought in just for him. "I am too tired."

"Alrighty then." Prophet looked over at Alexandria. "How about you? I'm sure even you'll find something you like about these guys, once you meet them."

The ex-Desian thought for a moment before standing from her bed, which she had been resting on, and following her companion out the door. "Only because I have nothing better to do." She reasoned.

"Of course."

A few doors down the hallway and Prophet knocked on a door. It was the last few moments of dusk, so while it wasn't late enough for them to be sleeping, they were probably back in their rooms.

A small boy with large white hair and wearing a lot of blue opened the door. "We told you people we didn't want to be distu-" His attention was instantly drawn to the woman standing behind Prophet, his eyes as wide as plates. "Y-you're a-"

"A Half-Elf..." Alexandria finished for him, with an equally suprised expression.

"Genis?" A woman's voice called from within the room. "Who is it?" When Genis didn't answer, a woman with white hair and an orange robe came to see what was at the door. Just like the boy, her mind barely registered the man in the wheelchair when she noticed the woman with mint-colored hair. "You...Please, come inside." She ushered in the two and quickly closed the door after checking to make sure no one saw them.

"I-I can't believe it..." Alexandria gasped as realization struck. "More Half-Elves..."

While Genis seemed to be as dumbstruck as Alexandria, the woman wasn't as speechless. "Yes...Well...Judging by those...um..."

"I call them rags." Prophet commented.

"Yes, judging by those rags, you must've been a prisoner at the Human Ranch, correct?"

Alexandria gave Prophet a look that asked, 'do I have to lie to my own kind, too?'

The man placed a kind smile on his face and said, "She's not...exactly one of us."

"Elaborate, please." The woman demanded.

"Well, she's an _ex_-Desian."

Genis was about to shout something in shock, but his sister clamped her hand over his mouth. "An _ex_-Desian, you say?"

"Yep." Prophet nodded. "She was my prison guard back at the Ranch. I felt like we were becoming rather close during my stay there, so when you guys stormed the place, I convinced her to leave them." A couple facts were skewed, but he didn't want to have a riot or anything on his hands.

Genis shoved his sister's hand off of his mouth. "_You_ wanted to save a _Half-Elf?!_ I don't believe it!"

"Why is that so hard to believe?" The prophet tilted his head in confusion. He knew the answer, of course, but he didn't want to reveal his powers to them...Yet.

"Because all Humans are the same...They always are..." The boy mumbled as the woman placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

An uneasy silence passed before Prophet clapped his hands for attention. "Right, I do believe that we've kinda skipped the introductions. I'm Prophet, she's Alexandria, and you're Genis and Raine. Now-"

"Hold it!" Raine dramatically pointed a finger at the handicapped man. "My name has yet to be spoken in this conversation. How did you know?"

_"Crapcrapcrap!" _Prophet panicked a bit before saying, "Well, all of us refugees are quite indebted to your group for saving our lives, so of course we'd know your names. You two, Lloyd, Kratos, and Colette the Chosen."

The teacher still had a pensive face, but she dropped the issue.

"Actually, that's a lie." Alexandria blurted. The man whipped his head around to face her, and she mouthed 'revenge.' "He has some strange power to see the future, hence his name. Magnius used him to plan ahead, and Prophet told the man lies to get him killed."

A moment passed before Genis started to laugh. Ever second that passed, he laughed harder and harder. "F-F-Foresight?! Hahaha! Oh...Oh _wow!_I-I-Hahah! I've heard some dumb things-hahah-in my life, but that just takes the ca-"

"FACINATING!!!"

"...Raine. Don't tell me you _believe_ this?!"

Raine blinked and her crazed look disappeared. "Y-you're right. That is preposterous."

Prophet rolled his eyes. _"Cat's out of the bag now, might as well tell them." _He sighed, as what he was about to say may not be in his health's best interests. "Okay then. You two are Half-Elves who were on the run from Humans for a long, long time. When you reached Iselia you pretended to be Elves so you wouldn't be as discriminated against. Genis soon became friends with Lloyd Irving and Colette Brunel. After a few years, Colette started the Journey of Regeneration, and left you and Lloyd behind. Because of your two's previous escapade at the Iselia Ranch, the Desians razed the town to the ground and forced you to fight Marble, who was transformed into a monster. In fact, the exsphere on your hand, Genis, is Marble's. You two then caught up with the Chosen, your sister, and Kratos in the Ren-I mean Desian base in Triet. Then a whole lot of crap happened and now you're here."

Prophet took a deep breath. "Dear lord, I hate being Mr. Exposition."

The Sage siblings stared at the man in awe. There were events in that story that no one knew, or at least not just some cripple from the ranch. "Mr. Prophet," Raine stated after a long pause. "I believe you have a bit more to tell us."

"Alright, but I'm not going to look too far into the future...Unless you're willing to pay. I do take bribes, after all."

* * *

Whew, longest chapter yet. And it feels like filler! Derp-a-derp.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"We _just_ discussed this."

"Please?"

"Prophet!"

"But I _really _want to go with you guys!"

Raine growled and was about ready to whack the cripple with her rod. "You're handicapped and you don't have any means of defending yourself. Your abilities may be useful, but I doubt that we'd be able to spare the effort to let you travel with us."

Prophet grabbed Alexandria's arm. "I have her! She's strong!"

The mint-haired woman jerked her arm away from the only Human in the room. "Since when did I say I wanted to travel with you?"

"It's inevitable." Prophet remarked off-handedly before going back to a begging tone. "For go-Martel's sake, I'm a cripple with supernatural abilities! It's not like you don't have any, or won't have any, weirder people join you on your quest!" As he saw Raine's mouth open, he added, "I'll even add in a free telling or two!"

Genis' eyes widened at the thought. "Aw, c'mon sis. It couldn't be _that_ bad with two more people with us."

"Why am I being included?"

The teacher ignored Alexandria and pondered. "Now that you offered that...I still have to refuse. You cannot and will not travel with us."

"What?!" Prophet and Genis called out. "Do you not believe my skills are truth, or something?" The man gawked.

"No, but answer me this. I can assume that you want to come with us so you can prevent any tragedy, correct?" A nod. "Than, if what you see is something truly bad and deadly, then you wouldn't try to bribe or blackmail yourself into our group and instead you'd tell us the problems outright...Unless you're the type of scumbag that feeds off of others misfortune. So tell me, Mr. _Prophet_," Raine leaned forward and glared. "are you a piece of filth?"

"I'll have you know I washed myself very thoroughly about two hours ago."

"If you can't take this seriously I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave." The elder Sage sibling stood up from the chair she was sitting in. "It was nice meeting you, Alexandria."

Said Half-Elf nodded. "Likewise."

Before Prophet could roll himself out of the inn room in a huff, Genis whispered to him, "If it was up to me, you'd be in our group in a flash."

The man gave a dry laugh. "Glad to know someone's on my side. Later, Genis."

Prophet and Alexandria travelled back to their room in relative silence. The man was still seething at his missed chance, and the woman seemed to be angry about something also. Prophet figured out what she was angry about when they reached their room and she kicked David out for something. "What the HELL is WRONG with you?!"

"What did I do _this_ time?!"

"Why are you including _me_ in your little schemes?!"

"Because you're the main love interest."

"...I'm what?"

"See, in any great adventure, the first single female of the same age as the hero to join the group becomes the main love interest. The same can be true if you switch both genders...Or only one of the genders, if you're into that sort of thing."

"...What the _hell_ are you talking about?!"

Prophet threw his hands up in the air. "I wish I knew! When we got here, words and terms and definitions started flooding my brain. These terms have nothing to do with this world, yet so much to do with it at the same time! They all seem to be story devices, and it's driving me insane!" Alexandria put her hand to her chin in thought. "Are you bipolar or something?"

"Shush. I think I know someone who can help you with your little predicament."

"And now you're helping me. I'm pretty sure you're the main love interest."

"You want help or not?"

"Right. Shutting up."

"Okay, good. Now, this woman is an expert in magic, curses, and various other forms of sorcery. And she's pretty smart about the human brain, too. She may know what's going on in your head."

"Great! Where is she and when can we get going?"

Alexandria looked pensive now and stared at the ground, nervous about the info she was about to leak. "Well...I'm...Not sure if you'll believe me..."

"Let me guess, Tethe'alla, right? And I bet the woman you're talking about is in Sybak."

The Half-Elf's eyes snapped upwards to meet Prophet's. "Y-you know about the other world?!"

The man shrugged. "Wouldn't be much of a prophet if I didn't. Now, when can we leave?"

...

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Prophet, Alexandria, and David were standing (or in Prophet's case, sitting) at the gates to Palmacosta. Prophet shook hands with the larger man. "It was nice meeting you, Dave."

"Is David," Prophet mumbled something about how no one seemed to like nicknames. "and thank you. I had much fun! You very funny man!"

"Why thank you." Prophet noticed that David was looking at something behind him, so he turned his head as far back as he could. "Ah," he said when he saw the problem. "She says goodbye, too...In her own way." Then he added in a whisper, "She's just a bit shy." Prophet knew full well that she wasn't the least bit shy, but he didn't want to make her look like some jerk.

"Ah, I see." The large man nodded in understanding. "I hope pilgrimage goes well!" He waved as the two started their trek through the Palmacostan plains. "Hope we meet again!"

"You too, Dave!"

"Is David!"

"Right! David! I'll see you later!"

After a few minutes of walking, the port city was just a speck on the horizon. Alexandria said, "Why must you antagonise people with their names?"

"It's what I do."

* * *

Sorry this took so long. Christmas happened, then new games, and then New Years...Speaking of which, happy 2010!

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

He didn't want to brag, but as he looked at his reflection in a small lake near Palmacosta he had to admit he looked pretty damn fine. Short, slicked back black hair, green eyes, a thin mustache, and a cunning grin. Why, he has all the looks of a conman! Except for his brown sweatshirt, pants, and boots. That throws off the image a little.

"So tell me," Prophet said to his travelling companion as he rolled away from the edge of the water. "how exactly do we plan on getting to Tethe'alla?"

Alexandria, who was filling up their canteens from the lake, sighed and answered, "I already told you."

"I forgot. Tell me again."

"You're lucky I pity you..." she grumbled, then louder, "There's a teleporter underneath every Human Ranch. Only the Grand Cardinals and their most trusted soldiers know about them. The basement is incredibly fortified, so I'm pretty sure it wouldn't have collapsed in the explosion."

"You know how to work it?" Prophet asked with a raised eyebrow.

Alexandria scoffed and said, "Of course! You take me for some primitive lesser being?"

"Yeesh, no need to be so snippy. By the way, I must say you look stunning in that outfit. If not a bit creepy...But it suits you!"

Said outfit was a blood-red jumpsuit with an open black vest, black shorts, black boots, and black gloves. "I can never tell if you're trying to say a genuine compliment, or trying to get into my pants."

"Whichever suits your fancy, though I quite like the latter." Before the Half-Elf could dish out an insult (or her whip), Prophet started rolling away from the small lake. "Come along now, we're burning daylight!"

Grudgingly, Alexandria followed.

Because Prophet had no means to defend himself, the woman of the group had to dispatch any monsters that tried to make a meal out of them. If there happened to be too many to deal with, Alexandria would push Prophet as fast and hard as she could away from the beasts. Any monster they did kill, the ex-Desian would check to see if the meat was any good, and take some with her if it was. That was their breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the next three days.

"You know," Prophet remarked one time during their short journey. "I think I could be able to fight."

"Yeah?" Alexandria gave a short, mocking chuckle. "How?"

"Just tie a bunch of sharp and pointy sticks to the wheelchair, and I can ram into anything I see."

"No."

"Spoilsport."

On the morning of the fourth day, the duo finally reached their destination: the ruined Palmacosta Human Ranch.

Prophet chuckled as he thought of the perfect line to say. "I would have said this place looks like hell, but I think that was more fitting for when it was up and running." He looked over at Alexandria, only to see she wasn't paying him much attention. In fact, she seemed to be completely zoned out. "Alexandria...? Hello? Sylvarant to Alex!" That should get her attention...Yet it didn't. He was about to try a more physical approach, until he noticed a trail of water on her cheeks. "Oh...Damn."

Alexandria still had feelings for this place. Everything she lived and worked for had just vanished off the face of the planet, and it was now just hitting her. It was likely all of the friends she had made as a Desian were either dead or lost in the wilderness, and the one place she could truely call home after she was forced out of her old one was now just a pile of rocks and concrete.

Prophet tried to find a way to get her off this train of thought before she completely broke down. "So...Teleporter. In the basement, right? I'd hope that there's an outside entrance that wasn't completely obliterat-I mean destro-I mean-"

Alexandria finally snapped out of her depression and rubbed the wetness off of her face. "Um...Y-yeah. There's...Just follow me." The two travelled around to the back of the ruins and found an inconspicuous trap door in the ground. The woman pulled it open, and they were greeted with a flight of stairs leading down into the darkness. "Shit." She cursed and glanced at Prophet's wheelchair.

The crippled man, however, looked positively estatic. "I've always wanted to try this. And by always, I mean just now." Before Alexandria could ask what he meant, he already rolled himself to the top of the stairs. "Here I go!"

"Wait! Sto-"

And then he pushed forwards. "Woohoo! This is aw-Oh sh-" _Whump!_ "Son of a _bitch_! Why is it _always_ the nose!?"

Alexandria ran down the steps as quickly as she could to check on her companion. When she reached the bottom, she quickly flipped on a light switch next to the stairs to light up the room. She first noticed the wheelchair: on its side but not damaged. Then she saw Prophet: face down and cupping his nose in pain. She couldn't stop herself before she erupted into a round of laughter.

Prophet inwardly gave himself a pat on the back. He knew his little stunt would cheer her up. Well, he didn't plan on the falling part, but that was unimportant. The best plans are the ones that aren't planned at all.

Alexandria eventually stopped laughing and helped Prophet back into his chair. The man finally looked around the room and took in what he saw. There was a bit of rubble from the ceiling, but the computers were still working fine. "How do all these computers work if the main generator's gone?" He then reminded himself that his foot needs to pay rent for living in his mouth.

Fortunately, she didn't seem upset. "The basement has its own generator. It can run indefinitely as long as there's a couple exspheres in it." Before the prophet could protest the use of exspheres, Alexandria pushed him onto a large metal disk on the floor. It was connected to various terminals in the room, and a strange green light was pulsing through them. He guessed that it was the teleporter. Alexandria walked over to a nearby terminal and started typing away. After a couple minutes of this, she slammed her fist on the keyboard in anger. "Dammit!"

"What? Not something bad, I hope."

The Half-Elf growled before answering. "The explosion caused a hiccup in the computers, and now I can't find the coordinates to where we need to go. Well, most of it. I have the part that transfers us to Meltokio, but the numbers for where _in _Meltokio are gone."

Prophet shrugged. "Just put in some numbers at random and let's go."

"...Are you_ insane_?!"

"Well, we don't know that yet. That's why we're going to see your friend, remember?"

"We can't just put in coordinates at random! For all we know, we could be teleported into a _wall_!"

"So? We'll just have to risk it."

"You _are_ insane!"

"Do you tell me that we came all the way out here for nothing? No, you will not tell me because you will type in random numbers and then we'll be on our way."

"You can't order me around!"

"I can do whatever I damn well please! Now input the coordinates or I'll go over there and do it myself!"

Alexandria gave a cry of frustration before she started to take deep breaths to calm herself. "..._Fine_. You just better hope we're lucky, or I'll haunt you for all eternity."

Prophet smirked, his irritation completely gone. "Wouldn't expect anything less."

...

Clair dusted off the large grandfather clock in the royal dining room. She was young, in her early twenties. She had short blond hair and slightly tanned skin, with bright blue eyes. She was dressed in the traditional uniform of the castle maids: a frilly white and green dress.

The woman was positively delighted. If she did well today, the head maid would give her a raise! That thought was what kept her going as she dusted and cleaned the entire dining room.

That is, until a bright flash of light blinded the maid and two large objects fell on top of her, forcing her to the ground.

"Ow! Dammit Prophet, get off of me!"

"Hey look, we're alive!"

"Yeah yeah, that's all fine and dandy, but get off! Your hand is on my chest!"

"...Wow, they're softer than I thought they'd be."

"Prophet!"

_smack!_

"Am I the punching bag of the world, or something?! ...Hey, what did we land on, anyways?"

Clair had fainted from shock, it seemed. Her last thought before she blacked out was, _"I'm never going to get that raise..."_

_

* * *

_Oh dear...Heheh.

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

"Well this is a sticky situation."

"No, really?"

"We've been transported to Meltokio Castle, apparently, and we're stuck in this room with an an unconscious maid."

"We're not stuck, the door's unlocked."

"Yes, let us waltz right out of this room. Let's show ourselves to the guards that are probably patrolling the halls as we speak. 'Sorry, guys, but I just teleported from Sylvarant and boy are my arms tired!' Yeah, that'll go over well."

Alexandria crossed her arms in frustration. "Then how do you propose to get us out of here?"

Prophet rolled over to the window in the dining room and looked outside. "Lucky us. We're on the side of the castle and on the first floor."

"Okay, I guess I can escape from there." The woman said as she glanced out the window. "But what about you? I don't think you can jump out there on your own."

Prophet shrugged. "Toss me out the window, then the chair, and then yourself."

"...You're giving me permission to throw you out of a window?"

"_Toss_, not _throw_. There's a difference. Also, take her with you." The crippled man pointed at the maid.

"What? Why?"

"She's a witness. It won't be in our favor if she's seen our faces and can relay that to the authorities. And besides, we'll be getting a new travel buddy!"

Alexandria opened her mouth to argue with the man, but couldn't find a valid argument. So she settled with, "I feel like a criminal..."

"And I look like a conman, but you don't see me complaining. Now, toss me out the window."

"With pleasure."

...

As the duo plus one snuck through an alley, Alexandria commented that they would stick out like multiple sore thumbs if they were seen carrying a girl in a maid outfit. So while she changed the maid into a spare set of her travelling clothes ("Can I watch?" _smack!_), Prophet rolled out of the narrow space to keep watch. It was midday, so the streets were quite busy. He was glad that his partner found a way to sneak through the noble's area. He didn't want to deal with idiots.

"Alright, she's ready." Alexandria called. He turned around and, sure enough, the blond-haired woman was dressed in an almost exact dupliate of the Half-Elf's clothes, she was only missing a few pieces. She wore a red jumpsuit with a black shirt over her top instead of a vest, and a short black skirt that reached her mid-thighs instead of shorts. She was still wearing her white maid gloves and black shoes, but those were a lot less conspicuous than her original attire.

"Why were you carrying around a skirt that short?" Prophet asked.

"...Why not?"

"I mean, she's smaller than you, so that means the skirt with be even shorter on y-"

"Alright let's get going!"

"You're no fun, you know that?"

After about two hours, the group finally found the gates to the city after wandering aimlessly. The guards warned them of a group of bandits wandering around the road to the bridge, but Prophet wasn't concerned. They were a few miles away from the city when the unconscious maid finally woke up. "...Wh-where...?"

"Oh look, our little sleeping beauty is waking up."

Clair's eyes snapped open as she tried to squirm out of Alexandria's grip. "Wha-what's going on?! Who-who are you p-people?!"

"Hello! I'm Prophet, she's Alexandria, and you are...?"

"I'll gi-give you as much gal-gald as you want! Just let-let me go!" She started to sob.

Prophet sighed. "She thinks we're kidnappers.

"We are." Alexandria stated plainly.

"...True." He addressed the sobbing girl again. "Look, kid, calm down. If you can do that, we'll explain everything. I assure you we have a perfectly good explanation for what we did." It took a few minutes, but she had finally stopped sobbing and hiccuping, and Alexandria gently placed her back on her feet. Although she still kept a firm grip on the girl's shoulder, just in case. "Now, let's try this again. I'm Prophet, she's Alexandria,"

"I can introduse myself..." Said person mumbled.

"...and you are...?"

"...Cl-Clair...Clair Bludaht."

Prophet tapped his finger against his chin in thought. "Well, we didn't need to know your last name, but I digress. Now, I promised you an explanation..." He paused a moment to think up a quick lie. "Alexandria here was trying out a new spell she learned and-"

"Sp-spell?!" Clair squeaked, then stared at the person in question. "Y-you're a-"

"An elf, yes." Prophet quickly interjected. While Clair turned back to him with a confused expression, Alexandria quietly sighed in relief. "Don't be so shocked, there's more of them out there. Now, like I was saying, she was practicing a new spell; one that would let her to quickly warp a short distance. Unfortunately, she underestimated the power of her exsphere and we ended up inside the castle...and on top of you, it seems. We kidnapped you because, well, if we didn't, you'd have likely gone to alert the guards of our presence and that we had infiltrated the castle, and we didn't know if you got a clear view of our faces before you passed out. We also changed your clothes so you stand out less."

It was at that moment that the maid relalised that she wasn't wearing her uniform. "Wh-what...?"

Prophet started talking again. "I must apologise for this, as I really don't want to be a kidnapper, but you'll have to wear that until we release you. Don't worry, we still have your outfit in perfect condition."

That seemed to relax the girl, until something apparently popped into her head and she started sobbing again. "M-my family! I-I was the only o-one getting money f-for my family! I-I can't just leave th-them!"

"Well, doesn't this get more and more inconvenient." Alexandria snarked.

"Quiet, you." The man turned his attention back to the girl. "Look, once we're done with our business in Sybak, we'll let you go, okay? I promise that we won't do anything to hurt you. In fact, we'll try to make this as pleasant as-"

And then Clair screamed. "BANDITS!!!"

"What?" Prophet turned around. "...Alexandria, I'd have to agree with your previous statement. This IS getting more and more inconvenient."

* * *

Sorry if the ending seemed a bit out there. I wanted to get this chapter over with so we can get back to the plot.

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

"You'd think seeing my friend kill three people so quickly and efficiently would rattle me a tad bit more, but it doesn't. Hm. Funny, that."

Alexandria motioned her head to their 'captive,' who was shaking in terror on the ground. From the bandits or the woman, they couldn't tell. "Probably because the girl there siphoned all of your fear."

Prophet ignored her and rolled over to Clair, who couldn't tear her eyes away from the bandit's corpses. "You alright, Clair?"

"Sh-she killed them..." She mumbled, ignoring the rest of the world around her.

"Okay, I tried." The man rolled back over to Alexandria. "You think we could drag these guys back to Meltokio for a reward?"

The Half-Elf was about to yell at him for being so inconsiderate, when she realised that Prophet had the most erratic thinking process she had ever seen. So instead, she sighed, "We have a hostage, remember?"

"Oh," Prophet's face became crestfallen. "Right. Damn. Oh well." He waved a hand in Clair's general direction. "Can you carry her until she's out of that coma or whatever?"

Alexandria fumed. "I _just_ finished killing _three_ bandits! I'm just a _tad _bit exhausted!"

"Oh, _fine_ then. Set her on my lap."

"...What?"

"Set. Her. On. My. Lap. Jeez, it's like I'm talking to a chi-" _Smack! _"Ow! The hell was that for?!"

"Pervert!"

"What the-Pervert? Oh hell no! That wasn't what I was implying!" Then, under his breath, "This time." Louder, "She doesn't look too heavy, and we can set up camp when the sun starts going down."

Alexandria glared at him for a moment before saying, "Alright, but I'm watching you."

"What would you do if I told you that was exactly what I wanted you to do?"

"Smack you until you lost consciousness."

"...Glad I'm not telling you then!"

**...**

Clair had snapped out of her stupor while Prophet and Alexandria were setting up camp. "Oh, back with the living, now?" Prophet joked. No response. She just turned away from the campfire the two travelers set up. "...Alexandria, I think you broke her."

"Yeah, because it's _my _fault that bandits snuck up on us! And it's also _my _fault for teleporting into the castle, and it's _my _fault that we were 'forced' to kidnap her!"

Prophet scoffed, "Well _excuuuuuuuse_ me, princess."

"...What?"

"I dunno, it just seemed right to say at that mom-Why are you laughing?"

Indeed, Clair was giggling. "It's just...Your face when you said that was so funny!"

Alexandria chuckled as well. "Looks like your idiocy can actually make some people happy, Prophet."

The cripple shrugged. "I try."

The air around the campsite seemed a bit less tense now, and the Half-Elf decided to start a conversation. "So, Clair...How old are you?"

"Twenty-five."

Prophet, who was drinking water out of a canteen, spat it all back out at this new info ("Watch your damn aim!"). "Twenty-five?! You look sixteen! Hell, I'm probably around eighteen or so! How are you older than me?!"

Clair pouted and crossed her arms. "Well, I apologise that I need boobs like hers in order to look older!"

"That's not what I-" A thought crossed the man's mind and he glanced over to Alexandria (who was deeply blushing). "...Huh, yours are kinda big, aren't they?"

"_Excuse me?!_"

_whap! whapwhapwhap!_

"...I probably deserved that."

"Damn right, you did!"

"Um," Clair spoke up. "Why do you whip your boyfriend like that?"

"..._What?!_ He's not my boyfriend!"

Prophet rubbed the whip-marks on his face and mumbled, "Unfortunately...I think."

The maid's face glowed red in embarrassment. "Oh! It's just...Um...Sorry."

Alexandria growled, "I'm going to sleep. We need plenty of rest if we want to cross that goddess-forsaken bridge tomorrow. Good night!"

After they were sure she was asleep, Clair said, "Why do you antagonise her like that? Especially if you get...Um, whipped."

"Her expressions are worth it." He shrugged. "And besides, I've gotten used to the whippings and the smacks and the whatnot."

"Oh, okay...So...If you don't mid me asking, um..."

"What happened to my legs, right?" Prophet finished with a smirk. "I couldn't hazard a guess. One day I woke up with no memory and busted legs."

"Really?!"

"Yep. That was about...A month ago. Or something. I forget."

Clair giggled softly. "Looks like your amnesia is kicking up again..."

"What? ..._Oh_, I get it. Heh, maybe I should be a stand-up comedian."

She yawed. "...Maybe."

"You should get some sleep, you've had a rough day, and it'll only get rougher."

A pained expression flashed over her face as she remembered the day's events. "Yeah..." Clair slowly rested herself on the ground and quickly fell asleep.

"...I really am sorry, Clair. I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive us someday."

**...**

It was midday when they reached the end of the giant bridge connecting two continents. "We're across!" Alexandria exclaimed when she touched natural ground. "Thank Martel, we're across!"

"You sound like you just ran across the whole continent." Prophet remarked as he (carefully) rolled down the steps.

"We might as well have! Hell, I don't know how you aren't even winded! You rolled yourself across the whole thing without even the slightest bit of strain!"

"...I'm just awesome like that?"

"You wish...Hey, where's Clair?"

"She was right behind me..."

Then they saw her talking to someone who was in a passing caravan. She bowed, they made some sort of exchange, and she came running back to the two. "Hey guys!"

Prophet glanced at what the ex-maid was now holding. "Hello. May I ask why you're carrying a rapier?"

She smiled. "That was a travelling merchant. I bought a weapon, so Alexandria wouldn't have to to all of the fighting herself."

The Half-Elf smiled warmly. "Thank you, Clair. That's extremely thoughtful of you."

"And when I offer to fight, she says I get in the way..."

Alexandria ignored Prophet. "But I have to ask, do you know how to use a sword?"

Clair nodded. "Maids were trained in the way of the sword just in case all of the castle guards couldn't stop intruders. Of course, we aren't all that good, but I should be skilled enough to handle a few monsters."

Prophet sighed. "Yes, fine, great. Can we go now? I want to get to Sybak before nightfall."

"You're an impatient little twerp." Alexandria growled.

"Just doing what I do best."

* * *

Yeah I chickened out on the fight scene. They're not my forte...

Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

"You know, I'm suddenly having doubts about this."

"Too late, you already signed the papers."

"You'd feel uncomfortable too if you were a test subject. _Especially_ a test subject for an experimental machine."

"You'll be fine."

"That's what they say in horror novels when they send one of their own to scout ahead. You know what happens? _They die_."

"Get in the goddess-damned scanner already!"

"Okay okay, fine."

Prophet, Alexandria, and Clair had reached Sybak at sundown. They rented a room at the inn, and went to go see Alexandria's scientist friend. Although, the Half-Elf couldn't go with them because of the extreme prejudice against her race. So instead, she told Prophet a code-word that would notify the scientist that his is a friend of Alexandria. Clair, not knowing what was going on, decided to spend her time in the library.

Maybelle was a short, old woman with cropped grey hair and piercing green eyes. Her age didn't prevent her from being rude, though. She had sent Prophet into a sealed room with a cylindrical machine, which he was supposed to lay down in. It was still an early prototype, but it supposedly scanned through the human skull and took pictures of the brain.

Maybelle also said it used radiation, so she forced him to wear a garment of incredibly heavy lead.

"Why not exspheres?" Prophet inquired when she told him this.

"I refuse to use those abominations against nature in my experiments! Now get in there!"

Prophet, after some difficulty, pulled himself inside the machine and a glass covering closed him off from the outside world. "Pissy bitch..." He mumbled.

"I can still hear you." Came the old woman's voice from a speaker next to his hear.

"...Well damn."

"Now shut up and let me start this thing...Was it left or right that raises the radioactivity?"

"I'm gonna die, aren't I?"

"Maybe, but it'll be for _science_!"

"...That's...That's great, Maybelle..." Prophet counted the seconds until his untimely death occured. Around ten-thousand and fifty-seven, he opened his eyes. "...Am I dead?"

"No, you imbecile." The scientist's voice growled. "It's this damned machine! I keep on scanning your head, but nothing pops up on the monitor!"

"Maybe it needs a good whack?" The man suggested.

Maybelle sighed. "What do you think my first attempt at fixing it was? Bah, the machine's busted, get out."

He did as she said (with some difficulty getting back into his wheelchair) and he rolled back to her side. "So now what?

"I'll take a blood sample, contact you tomorrow if there's anything of note, then I dunno." The old lady shrugged. "You don't hear from me by tomorrow noon, then there's nothing wrong with you...In your blood, anywho."

"Fantastic. Farewell, doc." Prophet rolled out of the room and back into the lobby of the Research Academy. He then left, coming to a stop at a ledge overlooking the sea. The man noticed a manhole to his right, and started pondering something. Before he could create any crazy escape plans, he mentally smacked himself. "I can't do anything in this goddamned wheelchair. And where would they go if I succeeded? Bah, best to wait for Lloyd to do it."

Prophet rolled into his room at the inn, and found Alexandria and Clair rading a large book that they must have borrowed from the library. "Hello girls, what're you reading?"

"Just a monster encyclopedia." Clair answered. "Even though I enjoyed being a maid, I've always wanted to be a monster researcher."

"You used past-tense. Why did you use past-tense?"

Alexandria answered for her. "She's going to come with us to...Wherever we go after this. Which reminds me, how'd your examination go?"

"You're changing the subject. Clair, what brought about this change of heart?"

The human woman stared at the ceiling, recalling the small speech she had composed for this exact question. "It's likely that my friends and family either think me kidnapped or a runaway. I'd be disowned if they thought I'd run away, and...Well, to be honest, even though you did kidnap me, you two are really nice, and I want to travel with you. I love traveling..."

Prophet's eyes narrowed. "What about your family you said you were supporting?"

Tears started to fall down her face, but Clair's voice never broke or hitched. "I...Guess they'll have to find another way to survive."

Prophet couldn't make heads-or-tails of this girl. On one hand, she seemed to love her family very much and would do anything to support them. On the other hand, she's throwing them away just for a bit of an adventure. Most people in this situation would be torn between their obligations or their desires, but Clair seemed to have accepted her decision without a hint of doubt.

"...Welcome to the team then."

"Oh," Alexandria spoke up while Clair rubbed away her tears. "she knows about Sylvarant and me being a Half-Elf."

"What? Did you two do anything _else_ like I was away, like a naked pillow fight or something?"

"You wish."

"Yes, I do, which is why I asked." Prophet blinked as what his partner said processed in his brain. "Wait, you know about the other world?"

Cair nodded. "Mm-hm."

"And you're okay with hanging out with a Half-Elf?"

"It was a bit scary when I first learned, but now I realise that they're no different than we are."

"...Congratulations Clair, you're probably the fastest converted ex-racist ever."

"I'm easily swayed by other's influence."

"Well, at least she's honest about herself." He remarked off-handedly to Alexandria.

Said woman rolled her eyes. "Yes, that's nice and all, but what about your visit to Maybelle?"

"The machine wasn't working, so she just took a blood sample. We have to wait until sometime tomorrow for results."

Clair looked around the now-silent room. "So...Now what?"

Prophet chuckled. "We wait, my dear Clair. We wait..."

**...**

**THE NEXT DAY...**

A knock sounded from their door and Prophet opened it. A slightly-distraught Maybelle was standing there. "Hello, Maybelle." Prophet greeted. "I assume because you're here, something showed up?"

"Yes-Or, no-Or...I don't know!"

The man's expression darkened a bit. "What showed up, doctor?"

"Your blood type...It's something that has never been recorded in the history of medical science! It's like a mixture of all the blood types, but I don't think that's possible..."

"You don't _think_?"

"Well, I haven't read anything about giving someone _every single damn type of blood_ into their body!" The doctor have him a hard stare. "In fact, you should be dead...Unless..."

"...Unless what? Tell me doc; a sentence that ends like that usually means something really good, or really bad." Prophet was on the verge of panicking. "I would very much like this to be good, if you'd please."

"...The only recorded creature that could survive having multiple blood types in it...Is a flesh golem."

"...You're shitting me, right doc?!"

Maybelle placed a hand on her chin. "Flesh golems are also known to have amazing regenerative properties, which you told me you do, right?" The man didn't answer. "They also don't have a true brain, so the machine yesterday may have been working just fine...It just couldn't scan what wasn't th-Oh dammit! Don't faint on me now, you idiot!"

* * *

AND THINGS ARE REVEALED. On only the tenth chapter. What.

ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED. EVENTUALLY.

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, this chapter is somewhat serious! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME.

* * *

Alexandria and Clair came back to their room at the inn, having returned the booked they borrowed from the Sybak library. "Hey Proph, we're ba-Dr. Maybelle?" The mint-haired Helf-Elf's attention focused onto the unconscious man in the wheelchair. "Prophet! Doc, what the _hell_ happened?!"

"He's fine, relax." The old woman said, although she didn't seem to be too relaxed herself. "He just fainted from shock, I assume."

"Shock from what?" Clair asked, as Alexandria tried to shake her friend awake.

Maybelle shook her head. "You'll have to ask him when he comes to; I'm not allowed to divulge a patients info, medical records, and whatnot unless I get a signed request from the king himself...And I highly doubt you have that." She started walking out of the room. "You girls play nice now. I gotta go and rest..."

Clair walked over to Prophet, watching the Half-Elf try and smack the man awake. "Wake _up_ dammit! Don't make me take out the whip!"

"Calm down, Alex." The blond woman rested her hand on Alexandria's shoulder. "It must have been pretty surprising when he got the results back. I don't think he's be in much better shape if you assaulted him."

Alexandria brushed the other woman's hand off of her. "Yeah yeah, I know...It's just...We came all the way out here, just to figure out what the hell was wrong with him, and when we have a chance of finally knowing what it is, we're locked out."

Clair tilted her head in thought as she sat on a bed. "Didn't you tell me that not too long ago, that you despised him? Him and all Humans?"

"...I did say that, didn't I?" Alexandria chuckled humorlessly. "I said that straight to your face...I lied straight into your damn face and I didn't even notice."

"...So you don't hate Humans?"

She shook her head. "I don't think I ever really did. Sure, Humans destroyed my home, family, and everything I ever knew...But deep down, I think I always knew to try and hate those that burned my home, not the entire race. The only reason I joined the Desians, I think, is because I was just a lost sheep with nowhere to go. I knew what we did in those ranches was wrong, but I had nothing left in my life. So, imagine my surprise when a crippled man who claimed to see the future was placed under my watch. Not only did he shrug off any amount of abuse I gave him, but he talked to me, treated me like he would anyone else. I was shocked, to say the least. Prophet considered me a friend...After all the abuse and insults and spite, he gave me a chance at living. I could've been like every other Desian in the base and run a suicide mission to save our leader...But he stopped me. He called me a friend, even after all I did to him."

Alexandria took a deep breath before continuing. "He made me realise that everything I was doing as a Desian was wrong...Wrong, wrong, wrong. But...I don't think I've ever had the time to sort all this out until now. I just followed him, helping him, because he saved my life...That was what I told myself at least. But, now that I really, _truly_ think about it...It's because he's my friend. We've only known each other for a month or so, but I feel as if I've been friends with him my whole life."

"And this is where you confess your forever-lasting love to me and we have hot, passionate sex." Prophet stated with a smirk as he lifted his head up.

_smack!_

Alexandria's face was bright red in embarrassment. "Y-you were awake?! This whole time?!"

Prophet shrugged. "No, only about halfway through. I have to admit though, that was a very welcoming return to the land of consciousness. I'm glad you see me as a friend, really."

"Y-you're welcome...I guess?"

"Well, now that that's out of the way," the man clapped his hands and turned to face Clair. "you look like you want to ask something."

Clair seemed to snap out of a trance. Apparently, she was thinking a bit too hard. "Oh, sorry! I was just wondering what the doctor could've possibly told you to make you faint."

A grimace formed on Prophet's face. "Yes, well, according to her I'm most likely a flesh golem."

It was eerily quiet in the room for a couple moments. "You're shitting me." Alexandria said, expecting a punchline somewhere.

"That's what I told Maybelle!" He threw his hands up in the air. "I have an impossible blood type, apparently, and you've seen how I can recover from wounds much faster than most people. According to the doc, those are attributes to a flesh golem. Also, the reason my brain couldn't be scanned wasn't because the machine was broken; I just don't have a brain!"

Alexandria wanted to say: _"Well, that explains things."_, but felt that it wasn't right to say at the moment. Prophet seemed incredibly stressed about this; he didn't need to be mocked. So instead, she asked the default question: "All you alright?"

The cripple took a few deep breaths before nodding and saying, "Yeah...For now, yeah. But...That doesn't really answer any questions...And it raises tons of others. Who made me? Where was I made? _Why_ was I made? Why can I see into the future?"

Clair's eyes widened in shock. "You can see into the future?!"

"...Shit. Forgot to tell you that." Prophet threw his hands into the air again. "Yes, I can see into the future! And no, I don't know yours. I only know important events of what's to come for this world." Clair just stared at him in shock. "...Imagine if I was in a circus. 'Prophet: The Crippled Flesh Golem Fortune Teller!' Right now I'm trying to come up with an admission fee." A second of silence passed before the man stated, "Why the hell am I crippled anyways? You'd think that whoever created me would be competent enough to do make my legs work. I have emotions, thoughts...Hell, I even have a digestive system! But noooo, he had to leave out something _useful_."

After Prophet's little rant was over, the whole group descended into silence, absorbed in their own thoughts. The silence was broken when Alexandria asked, "So what now?"

"I'm searching my visions to see if there's anything useful there for us." Prophet mumbled with his eyes closed.

Clair looked a bit pensive. "You really think there may be something there that can-"

"Aha!"

"...Help?"

The prophet grinned a massive grin. "I think there may be one man who knows everything about me." Nothing was said, but the women's curious expressions told him to continue. "A Dwarf named Altessa. He's made another golem, but I don't think she's a flesh one. It's the only lead I have, but I think it may be the best one." Prophet left out the little tidbit about how the Dwarf really doesn't like to talk to people.

The other two seemed to think it over for a bit before they both nodded. "Okay, I guess we'll give it a shot." Alexandria said.

Clair looked out the window, trying to gauge the time. "When should we leave?"

"Probably in about a week." Both sets of eyes snapped towards Prophet. "What? I want to get a couple more tests done at the school, and Alexandria could show you, Clair," he gave the woman in question a pointed look. "how to fight a bit better than how you were taught."

"I don't have a clue about swords." Alexandria pointed out.

"You still know how to fight better than the rest of us."

"...True."

Prophet seemed to have a habit of clapping his hands a single time when he's about ready to end a conversation. "Well, you'd best get used to the city. After we leave, it'll be all forest for a long while...And monsters...And a very discriminatory village..."

Clair groaned while Alexandria sighed and rubbed her forehead. "This should be fun."

* * *

For all you people wondering out there, don't worry. The game's plot will catch up to Prophet and Pals in due time.

Like, next chapter.

Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey Alex, I brought back some great news."

"Then why don't you sound so happy?"

"Because it's morbidly great."

"...Do I want to know?"

"Probably not, but I'm going to tell you anyways."

"Great."

With their new-found respect for each other, Alexandria finally let Prophet call her by her nickname.

It was the fourth day of preparing, and Clair and Alex had just come back from training. Clair was surprisingly fast on her feet, so she was pretty good with hit-and-run tactics. Alex, on the other hand, hits hard with her magic-infused whip. Prophet continued to complain that they wouldn't let him fight.

"So, what's this new info you have?" Alex asked as she took a sip of water from a cup. Prophet had decided to wait until Clair was finished washing herself before breaking the news that he just learned.

"Yeah, so...I'm a genuine flesh golem." Prophet said with a sigh. "We took some...Extreme tests in the labs today."

Clair raised an eyebrow. "Extreme? Extreme how?"

"Let's put it this way," the man flexed his fingers in front of his face as he said this. "the more severe the damage done to my body, the faster it'll heal. About three hours ago, my hand was disconnected to my body." Both of the women's faces turned a bit green at that. "Not even a minute after, I grew another hand. It was excruciatingly painful, yes, but I don't think I can be killed by anything short of total evaporation."

"...You cut off your own _hand?!_" Alex shouted. "The hell is wrong with you?! What if you _weren't _a golem?!"

"Then I'd be short-handed." Prophet thought about what he said for a moment before he said, "Ba-dum, tsh!"

"...What?"

"Nothing, forget I did that. So, I'm going to go out on a stroll, would either of you lovely ladies care to join me?"

They both shook their heads as Clair explained, "We're both exhausted from training. We're just going to grab a bite and then sleep."

"Suit yourself. I'll be back by midnight." And with that, he rolled out of the room.

When she was sure he was out of earshot, Clair said, "I'm surprised at how well he's taking this."

Alex shook her head. "No, I just don't think it's completely hit him yet. After the base I worked in was destroyed, it didn't hit me for well over a week. I had to see the ruins of the base before everything completely sunk in."

The blond woman rested herself on her bed. "You know, I thought golems didn't have free will...Well, at least not as much as Prophet shows."

"I couldn't tell you." Alex shrugged. "The art of making golems has been lost, supposedly, and the making of flesh golems is outlawed; even though no one knows how to make them."

"Why's that?"

"...Let's just say that there's a reason they're called _flesh _golems."

"Oh..._Oh!_ That's..."

"Yeah, it's best not to dwell on it for too long."

**...**

Prophet rolled through the academic city aimlessly, too busy with his own thoughts to worry about where he was going. He wondered which weapon would suit him, given that he was stuck in a wheelchair. He was weighing the pros and cons of a pike when he saw something in the corner of his eye.

Something tall.

Something dressed in white.

Something with a sword and shield.

Something with brown-red hair.

Something named Kratos Aurion.

Prophet just stared at the man as he strolled through the city. _"He's already here? Damn that was really, really quick. Damn my visions for not having a sense of time! Damn them I say!"_ So, in light of this new information, he did what he believed was the smart thing to do.

And that was confront Kratos.

"Hello there." Prophet greeted as he neared the Eternal Swordsman.

He was ignored.

"It's common courtesy to say hello back when greeted, even if the person is a complete stranger."

The tall man gave Prophet barely a glance before saying, "Go away, I don't have time to deal with you."

"My apologies...Kratos Aurion." Next thing he knew, Kratos was calmly pushing him into a nearby ally. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise. Who knew you were so kind?" The Seraphim didn't say a word as he led them into the ally. "Now that the pleasantries are out of the-" He blinked and there was now a sword dangerously close to his throat. "...I should've expected this."

"Talk." Kratos demanded. "What else do you know?"

Prophet realised that his regenerative abilities may not apply to his head if he was decapitated. "Well, um, let's see...You're uh, Lloyd's father and-" Unfortunately, panic tends to warp your sense of carefulness. Prophet figured this out the hard way when he felt a searing pain from his neck and the world started spinning like mad. "Augh!" He shouted in pain when his head hit the pavement. "Freaking hell, man! I may live through this, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt like a _bitch_! Dear god, this hurts!"

Kratos didn't seem a surprised as most people would have if they encountered someone who could still speak after getting their head severed from their body. "A flesh golem..." He mumbled as he sheathed his sword.

Prophet's vision soon went black as he heard some sickening popping and cracking noises. When he could finally see again, the pain was gone and his head was back on his body. "..._WOW_ that felt weird. And painful. I'd rather not have to experience that again, if you please."

"...What are you?"

"A crippled flesh golem that can see into the past and future...Oh don't give me that look, you've been alive for four millenia, I know you've seen stranger."

The swordsman raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "I thought flesh golems were banned from being created?"

"I wouldn't know; I can't remember anything from before a month or so ago, and I just discovered that I'm a golem a few days back. I was planning to go to Altessa's to see if he knows anything about me, as he's the only person who could possibly know about me in my visions...Except Cruxis, but like hell I'd trust them."

Kratos tilted his head in contemplation. "What's stopping me from taking you back with me, or just eradicating you right now?"

Crap, Prophet hadn't thought about those possibilities. "Uh...Because you're one of the good guys...? I also swear to never tell Lloyd and his group anything if I come across them." Kratos didn't look convinced, but for all he knew that could be the swordsman's default expression. It was best to be on the safe side though, so he added, "I'll also tell you anything you need to know if you ever come across me! Like right now! Ask away, I'm an open book!" Prophet didn't even know why he was doing this. He could have just ignored Kratos and avoided all this.

"...Do you know about the Ring of the Pact?"

Well, he didn't expect that question, but, "Sure I do! It allows anyone who has a pact with Origin to wield the Eternal Sword; Half-Elf or not...Or something along those lines."

"...So, do you..." Kratos shook his head. "Nevermind." He started walking away. "As long as you stay out of my affairs, no harm will be done to y-"

"You were about to ask if I knew how to make it, correct?" The man stopped walking. He didn't turn around, but Prophet knew he was listening. "You'll need Sacred Wood that grows somewhere around Ozette to fuel the fire, Aionis to shape the ring...Or the ring is made out of it or something, and Adamantite for polishing. There may be more stuff, my visions on the process of making the Ring is kinda fuzzy. Oh, also, only a Dwarf has the skills to perfectly make the Ring."

Kratos finally turned around and crossed his arms. "So, it seems you aren't mentally insane after all."

"...Wait, so you _knew _this?! What the hell?! I had to dig deep into my brain for this. I kept on getting zircon and Aionis confused for god's sake!"

"That doesn't matter."

"Of course not, what was I thinking."

"You will be spared...And I _may_ come to you in the future..._May._ As long as you do not tell Lloyd anything, I will make sure that you remain out of the law's hands...And Cruxis'."

Prophet blinked and thought for a moment. "...Wait, _Cruxis_?"

Kratos nodded. "We keep records on all the Humans in the ranches. Magnius's last report mentioned something about a man who could see into the future. We shrugged it off as lunacy...But we're keeping a close eye on the two worlds, just in case."

The cripple sighed in exasperation and leaned his head back. "Wonderful. Now I have a bunch of angels trying to capture me." Kratos seemed to be finished talking, as he started walking away again. "Hey, can you tell me one thing?" The swordsman stopped. "How long ago was it that you...Betrayed Lloyd and his friends?"

"Three hours ago." And then he was gone.

Prophet looked up at the sky, which had become much darker during his talk with Kratos. "...Why do I feel like I'm in some convoluted story?"

* * *

Oh Proph, you have no idea how right you are.

Next stop, Gorrachia forest! ...Goracchia...I'll have to look it up.

Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

You know, I really need illustrations for my characters. Who else here forgot that Alex had one eye covered? I know I did.

* * *

It was the day they were to leave Sybak, and Alex found Prophet browsing a weapon stand. "Prophet, we're about ready to leave. What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm buying a weapon, duh." Prophet then scratched his chin (which had grown a bit of stubble), "Actually, no. I'm buying cookies. Excuse me sir, but how much are you selling for your invisi-cookies?"

The shopkeeper chuckled quietly, but didn't say anything.

"Why are you getting a weapon?" Alex asked.

"So I can actually _do_ something on the way to Gaoracchia...And in it...And for fun."

"But we can protect you! Me and Clair, we can make sure you're safe."

"Not all the time, though."

"You're handicapped!"

"I'm getting a damn weapon." He turned back to the shopkeeper. "So sorry about that. How much is that spear?"

"3000 gald." The exchange was quickly made and Prophet took a few practice swings and stabs in a person-free direction. "You know how to use that thing, kid?"

"I stab things and they die. Simple, really."

Alex face-palmed and the shopkeeper shrugged. "Your money, your life."

Prophet and the mint-haired Half-Elf went to the city gates, meeting Clair along the way. "You're going to fight with us?"

"I'll pick off whatever you two leave behind," the man assured. "or else Alex here would freak out and have a seizure or something."

Alex scoffed, "Well, _excuse_ _me_ for caring for your well-being!"

"You're excused." _whack! _"Ow!"

**...**

It turned out that Gaoracchia was only a day's walk from Sybak, so the trio of travellers set up camp outside the forest. It was then that Prophet realised something. "You know, ever since I woke up outside of the ranch, I've never bothered to check the date. What day's today?"

"Some time in January." Alex said.

At the same time, Clair answered, "April fifteenth."

The two women glanced at eachother; one with a confused expression, and one with a shocked expression. "Uh...I'll go with Clair, because she seems more sure of herself." Prophet announced.

"That...That's impossible." Alex's breathing became faster. "When...When we left Palmacosta, I remember very clearly that it was January."

Clair shook her head. "My birthday was just a few weeks ago in March."

"Maybe the two worlds have different calenders?" Prophet offered.

"No...No...No no _NO_!" The Half-Elf pounded her fist on the ground. "How...How did this happen?!"

"Alex, what the hell are you _talking_ about?!" Prophet was starting to panic because of how much his friend was panicking.

Alex continued to punch the ground in fury. "We were stuck in that _goddess-forsaken warp_ for four months! _FOUR MONTHS!!!_"

Although Prophet was worried for his friend, he was glad that this new piece of info filled in a couple odd time-constraints in his mind. Like how fast it took for Lloyd's party to reach the Tower of Salvation. But Alex was the current priority right now. "Do you know why this happened?"

"No! I don't! That's why I'm _freaking the hell out!_" She punched the ground again and again, but each time she hit it was weaker and weaker. After about a minute of this, she stopped completely and just collaped onto the ground, sobbing uncontrolably.

Clair and Prophet glanced uneasily at each other. Yeah, losing four months of your life is kind of annoying, but she was acting like she saw her mother killed in front of her eyes. "I'll take first watch." The only man in the group stated. "I'll wake you in a few hours, okay?"

Clair nodded, then pulled out a blanket from the pack they brought with them. She layed it over Alex, who seemed to have worn herself out and was now sleeping. "Good night, Alex..."

**...**

"Hate this forest..."

"We know, Prophet."

"Bugs, trees, _monster_ trees, zombies...Ugh. Hate hate hate."

"We _know, _Prophet."

"Also, this place is too big. I know the way, but damn me if it doesn't take forev-"

"Prophet!"

"What?"

"Shut. Up."

Clair giggled to herself as she watched the two banter. It was their third day in the Gaoracchia forest, and although Prophet knew the way to Ozette, he didn't expect it to take this long. They walked along in silence after that, until Prophet spotted something above the thick treetops. "Hey...I think I see some smoke up there."

"Forest fire?!" Clair squeaked.

"No...No, I think it's chimney smoke. We're near Ozette!" He suddenly heard a rustle in the bushes nearby. "And then there were monsters. Get ready!"

A Pumpkin Tree and two Phantoms jumped out of the bushes, slightly irritating the man. Alex took hold of the situation, "I'll take the tree, you two get the ghosts!" She infused the tip of her whip with poisonous mana and cracked it at the Pumpkin Tree. "Snake Bite!" It connected, and the effect was immediately noticable. The pumpkins were withering, but the tree still had some fight left in it and swung its branches at the Half-Elf. She ducked under the attack and pumped her arm with more mana. "Thrash About!" She whipped the monster many times in the blink of an eye, and it collapsed to the ground, dead. She turned around to see how her friends were doing, hoping she wouldn't have to save them.

The two of them had already defeated one Phantom, and were about to strike down the last. Prophet stuck out his lance with one hand, and pushed the wheel on the opposite side with all of his strength. "Whirlwind Lance!" He quickly spun in a circle, and a ring of energy flew from the spear, hitting the Ghost and sending it towards Clair.

When it neared her, she shouted, "Sonic Thrust!" And pierced the monster as it flew into her range. It cried a ghostly wail as it vanished, leaving nothing in its wake. "Piece of cake!" She cheered.

"What flavor?" Prophet commented.

"It tastes like victory!" Alex grinned.

"I prefer carrot cake myself." An unusual moment of silence passed. "Um, right then. To Ozette."

* * *

I SUCK AT FIGHT SCENES. RAGEQUIT.

Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

"Freaking hell, why does this place have to be covered in vines?"

"You're the one who wanted to come here."

"No, you're mistaken. I wanted to go to a Dwarf's place, but we have to pass through here first. Gah! I swear, if this thing breaks, Altessa better fix it for me. Oh, also, Alex. Make sure you keep your hair over your ears."

"Oh yeah...Fanatic racism is rampant here."

"Hell, people are staring at _me_ just because I'm handicapped."

"...I don't like this place..."

"None of us do, Clair. We'll be gone tomorrow morning."

The trio of friends had finally reached the village of Ozette. They headed to the inn, only stopping to untangle vines that got caught in Prophet's wheels. "You know, if it wasn't for all the ugly glares, this would be a very beautiful pla-Hello there..." Prophet spotted a small girl with pink hair walk by, carrying a giant log of wood.

Alex noticed her friend's gaze. "...I'll never be able to look at you the same again."

"Hm? Wait, no! Oh no no no! I'm not a pedo! It's just...How long would it take to get from here to Meltokio?"

"Odd question, but about six days. Five if you rush."

Prophet put a hand to his chin. "...Keep an eye on the sky in five days time." He said in a monotone.

Clair came running from the inn. They didn't even notice she left. "Hey guys, I booked us...a...room? What's with him?" Alex only shrugged.

The golem continued speaking in a emotionless voice, seemingly staring at nothing but the air itself. "The beginning of a new world draws neigh. Lives will be lost, battles will be fought, truths will be revealed, light will rain from the heavens...The stage is ready, the pieces are set, and the first move has been made. Prepare for a new world order, or the old order will prepare you..." And then, like the flick of a switch, he fainted.

"Prophet!" Alex started shaking him. When he didn't wake up, she turned to the other woman. "The hell was _that?!_"

Clair put on her best smile, despite how worried she was. "Well...I guess he isn't called Prophet for nothing."

**...**

Prophet slowly opened his eyes, wincing when sunlight from the window filtered in. "...I have a migrane, I'm incredibly thirsty and hungry, I feel like shit..."

"Hey, you're awake!"

The man looked to his side and saw Alex sitting beside him. He then noticed that he was inside a room and laying on a bed. "...Did we party too much or somethin' last night? I have a hangover, or somethin'."

"You mean, you don't remember?"

"...Nope. Last I remember was getting to the village."

Alex's face immediately sunk into a frown. "Do...Do you remember me?"

"...Love interest." Prophet taunted. _smack! _"Ow!"

"Idiot! We were really worried!" The Half-Elf's face was red with embarrassment.

"Well I'd be happy to know why I feel like crap, if you'd please."

"Well...When we got here, you saw a pink haired girl pulling a log."

"That must've been Presea."

"Erm, right. Anyways, then you asked me how long it'd take to get from here to Meltokio. After I told you, you went into some sort of trance or something and then spouted some sort of ominous prophecy. And then you fainted."

Prophet groaned. "Lucky me. How long has it been since then?"

Alex answered, "It's morning. We were going to grab a bite and then leave."

"Can you bring me something? I still feel like I was just Gravity Welled into submission...Twice."

**...**

"Wooohooo! Oh shi-" _crash!_ "Son of a _bitch! _Why is my nose a magnet for pain!?" Prophet had decided to take the fast way down the path that led to the lower area of Ozette. It ended up with him thrown off of his wheelchair and falling face-first onto the ground.

Alex half-groaned, half-laughed at his antics. "Proph, didn't you learn your lesson _last_ time?"

Clair tilted her head (which Prophet had claimed to be her "trademark gesture") and asked, "Last time?"

"Yeah. Right before we...Uh, met you, he did the same thing."

"It should've worked this time!" Prophet declared as he flipped himself over and sat up. "There weren't any steps here! I don't know what went wrong!"

Alex mumbled, "You're an idiot, perhaps?" before helping the cripple back into his chair.

"Don't worry Proph," Clair smiled. "you'll do it one day."

Prophet took a moment to think before saying to Alex, "See, why can't you be like her and use positive reinforcement? More people would like you that way."

The three of them travelled through the forest outside of Ozette as they conversed and fought monsters. It wasn't too long until forest turned into plains, and plains turned into mountains. With Prophet's directions, they soon arrived at a home built into the mountainside.

Alex gave the home an incredulous stare. "...He dug his home into a _wall_."

"Dwarves are a bit more..._earthly_ than most." Prophet offered with a grin.

"Great, now you're resorting to puns."

"Anything to make you happy."

"Then why don't you shut up?"

"Because I know it won't make you happy."

"You have no idea how wrong you are."

The trio of friends travelled up the short path to the door, and Prophet knocked on it. "Here goes nothing...Hopefully Altessa knows something about me, 'cause I'd hate to've come all the way here for nothing."

Instead of a Dwarf, like the two women of the group was expecting, a girl answered the door. She was tall and frail with empty eyes and unhealthily pale skin. She had light-green hair with a hint of blue and wore a short green dress. "Welcome to Master Altessa's home. How may I help-" Her attention focused onto Prophet. "Carter."

"...Pardon? Tabatha, what'd you s-_Mmph!?_" What the girl in green did to Prophet caused Clair to blush and look away in embarassment, Alex to flsuh red with anger and confusion, and Prophet to widen his eyes the size of dinner plates and make his mind to go blank.

Tabatha had kissed him.

* * *

I bet all of you are thinking "Wait what woah." If that's the case, then...Mwehehee...

Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

College started for me, so updates will be a bit more sparce.

* * *

After a moment of shock, Prophet managed to push Tabatha's lips off of his own. "I appreciate the gesture," he stated as he caught his breath. "but may I ask why you just _kissed_ me?"

"That is how two close friends who have not seen each other in a very long time greet each other, is it not?" The soulless girl said with a monotone voice. Before Prophet could even think of a coherent reply, she addressed his two friends. "Are you two acquaintances of Carter?"

Her anger under control now, Alex answered, "Carter? His name's Prophet."

The green-haired girl gave Prophet a curious glance, and he explained, "Sorry Tabby, but I have amnesia. I can't remember anything past...I guess four or five months ago. Damn, that warp really screwed up my internal clock, it seems."

"But, you remembered my name and where you used to live." Tabatha tried to reason.

"Nope. For some strange reason, I'm able to see into the past and future, but only for major events concerning the worlds. You, this place, and Altessa are part of something big, so I knew where to go and who to see. I actually came here, with the help of my friends, to see if Altessa knew anything of my past. I just learned not too long ago that I'm a golem, and since Dwarfs are the only ones that still probably know how to make them..."

It was hard to tell with those soulless eyes, but Clair could have sworn that Tabatha was saddened that the man in the wheelchair didn't remember her. The blond decided that she should get things back on track. "So, um, I'm Clair, ans she's Alex. Can we go in and see Altessa?"

"You may. But," Tabatha turned to the two women. "do not speak unless spoken to. Master Altessa is very agressive to strangers." All three of them nodded and they followed the golem girl into the home. "Master Altessa. Carter has returned."

"WHAT?!" From the workshop off to the side came a short man with a lot of white hair (which there was none on the top of his head). He wore blue clothing, and his eyes were hidden behind his large eyebrows. "Carter?! Carter, it _is_ y-Who the hell are these people?"

Tabatha bowed in apology. "My apologies, Master. This is Clair and Alex. They helped Carter get home, so I must ask if you could forgive this transgression."

"...Only because it's Carter." He shooed away his servant. "Now, back to your duties."

"Right away, Master Altessa." She gave one last look at Prophet before walking into another room.

The Dwarf led the group to a table. Prophet started off the conversation by saying, "So, my real name's Carter, huh?"

"Of course it is! What nonsense are you spouting?"

"Yeah...Sorry, but as of some time ago, I've had amnesia. Although, I can see major events of the future and past, so that's how I knew how to come here. It was proven not too long ago that I'm a flesh golem, and you're the only one I can think of that can build a human-like one."

Altessa's earlier enthusiasm had vanished, and was replaced by a solemn one. "I see...Do either of these two know the truth about Cruxis?" He pointed at the two women.

Prophet nodded his head in Alex's direction. "She does, Clair doesn't."

"Right then. You, go help Tabatha with cleaning." Clair was about to protest, but a single glare from the Dwarf preemptively shut her up and she quickly left to help the green-haired girl. "...So, you want to know why you were created?"

"Yes please."

"...Alright." Altessa took a deep breath, then continued, "You are more than just a golem, Carter. You-"

Prophet held out his palm. "Hold it right there. First, let me lay down two rules. One: Call me Prophet, I'm more used to that. Two: If this story has some giant secret in it that I don't know, _please _leave that part out. Since I first woke up I've learned, in order, that my legs are shot, I have amnesia, I could predict the future and see the past, I am a flesh golem, and that I lost four months of my life stuck in a damn warp hole! I've had enough startling revelations this year, thank you very much."

"...So be it." Altessa sighed and lowered his head. "I'll omit your true purpose. I guess...We'll skip ahead to your creation. I made you under Cruxis' orders. They wanted a golem that could handle...A certain power. You were the first, and last, of those golems." The man rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "How many nights did it take to dig all those graves to make you...? ...Anyways, I stopped production at the legs and just used synthetic material for them."

"That explains so much. Well, at least you didn't stop because of laziness or something."

"...Seems that you've acquired a bit of an attitude since I last saw you." Prophet just shrugged. "...So anyways, that trauma, mixed with a later gruesome error of mine, was what caused me to abandon Cruxis. For a while, Tabatha, you, and I lived here in peace. But one day, somehow, you sensed the angel's presence nearing our location. You...You sacrificed yourself and led them away. That was seven years ago."

Prophet scratched his chin. "And then somehow I got to Sylvarant and lost my memory."

The Dwarf gasped. "What?! Sylvarant?! How in the world did you end up there?!"

"I couldn't hazard a guess."

Altessa groaned and leaned back in his chair. "...I was hoping that I could've left everything in my past behind me..."

The flesh golem chuckled. "Not gonna happen any time soon." He said under his breath.

An awkward silence passed for a moment before Altessa said, "So, what'll you do now, Car-I mean...Prophet?"

"I...I, uh..." Prophet's grin faded. "I...Don't really know. I mean, I came here to see if anyone knew about my past. And you did, and then you told me, and now...Now what?"

Alex, silent up until now, cleared her throat and said, "Mr. Altessa, sir. I'm curious: Is there any way to let Prophet walk again?"

The short man glared at her before saying, "Did I say you could speak, Half-Elf?" Before Alex could respond, he continued, "No, there is no way to completely fix his legs without more...Flesh. Although..." Altessa crossed his arms and started pondering. "Yes...Yes, that just may work!"

Prophet raised an eyebrow. "Care to enlighten us? I can see the future, not a person's mind."

"I _can _give you the ability to walk again. You won't have full control of your legs, but they will be usable." When Altessa noticed his two guest's confused stares, he elaborated, "I can attach stone golem legs onto you, similar to Tabatha. You won't be able to control them as well as a person with real legs, but it should be pretty close."

"Great!"

"You'd have to be put to sleep for a month while I make them and attach them."

"Not great!"

"You just told me that you don't have any idea what to do from now on, right?" Prophet was at a loss for words. "I can see that you're a bit conflicted. Come see me by the end of the day with your decision. Think it over a bit." And with that, the Dwarf walked back into his workshop.

The handicapped man groaned and lightly slammed his head on the table. "Great. While a group of people out there are trying to figure out how to save two worlds, I'm having an existential crisis over my legs."

* * *

I HATE FILLER. COME BACK NEXT TIME FOR PLOT.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
